1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a housing for securing a plurality of terminals therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M302787 issued to ENTERY INDUSTRIAL CO., LTD. on Dec. 11, 2006 discloses a board to board connector assembly including a receptacle connector and a plug connector. The receptacle connector includes an insulative housing defining a receiving room therein for receiving said plug connector and a tongue plate with a plurality of terminal grooves therein disposed in, said receiving room. A plurality of terminals are secured in said terminal grooves, each of which comprises a retaining portion fixed in the insulative housing, an U shaped contacting portion extending from the retaining portion and disposed in said receiving room, and a solder portion projecting out of the insulative housing.
As the terminal grooves are running through the insulative housing along a vertical direction for allowing the terminals to be inserted thereinto directly from a bottom face of the insulative housing, which is benefit for reducing the height of the receptacle connector, while, if the height of the insulative housing is reduced, the rigidity of the insulative housing is simultaneously weakened and not advantageous for manufacturing. There is also another problem, the U shaped contacting portion needs a deflectable space when mating with the plug connector, which ask for the insulative housing to increase its height, obviously, that is not the industry wanted. Under this condition, an improved board to board connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.